Titania the Seductress
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A suggestion by Mirajane to help relieve Erza's frustration leaves the mage to consider taking her relationship with her boyfriend to the next level. Only a two-shot and will not be a multi story. Find me and follow me on Twitter for updates.
1. The Suggestion!

Titania the Seductress

0

Naruto x ?

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000

Story Start

00 

Erza Scarlet was beat, not only had she just finished a rough mission, but she had also done some training with her guild mates which further exhausted her and to top things off she hadn't a clue as to why she was frustrated. She figured a cool beverage and a nice warm bath would relieved the tension. While it did quench her parch throat and released the tension in her body that sense of frustration did not go away. The only person she could bring this up to who wasn't completely insane was in fact Mirajane.

_''Well Erza-chan isn't it obvious...you're frustrated about something, but not just any type of frustration. You're sexually frustrated…"_

Erza's face did the impossible and went redder then her very hair. That surely wasn't what the S-class mage expected her friend to tell her. Despite becoming flustered and protesting Mirajane listened and formed some logical responses.

''Erza-chan you and Naruto-kun have been dating for how long, three years now? It's obviously you both care for each other and honestly, the tension between you two is so thick everyone can see it. Even Natsu,'' the white haired girl jokingly thrown in as Erza let out an uncharacteristic little huff. Erza remembered when she first met Naruto. He was a bit headstrong and quite hot blooded, a Natsu with blond hair and a ramen obsession but as she got to know him she came to learn the boy had hidden depths and quite the sad past. But the fact he was able to overcome everything and still remain a strong person earned her admiration. And he had been there when he needed her. He had been her shoulder to cry on after the incident with Jellal and after she collapsed from her battle with Azuma and was near death he was there, nursing her back to health and tending to her despite his own injuries. Choosing to be by her side every time she needed her. What other guy would had stayed by her side when he was unsure that he held her love over her old childhood friend, corrupted and turned nightmare and even then forgiven despite the fact of nearly being a sacrifice.

Erza was still human and like any person craved comfort as well. That comfort only he given. Giving her her first kiss and treated her as just Erza. That rather informal nature of Naruto whom while it annoyed Erza he wasn't the most respectful person as he didn't often use people's proper titles he was a person of warmth. Erza, aware of her 'scary' reputation and the fact her own past made her react contrary to her own thoughts to protect her feelings the blond had treated her as Erza Scarlet. And it was comforting, having someone who from the get go wasn't star struck or terrified of Titania.

The red-head soon found herself tossing and turning in her bed as she thought about Mirajane's suggestion. her long scarlet hair splayed around the bed and her brown eyes scanning the large empty space on the bed, her rather amazing chest straining against her t-shirt. Thoughts of the blond joining her in the bed, having a warm body to wake up to soon began to pervade her dreams. At one time she would have chastise herself for allowing herself to become so emotional and weak, but Fairy Tail's very foundation was built around the fact of bonds and Nakamaship. Every lonely night that want was growing into need, imagining his blond hair, his triple whiskered cheeks and curious cerulean eyes. She found herself, to her shame losing self control on more then one occasion to relieve herself but she knew that it wasn't just frustration that was spurring her on to see him. She knew that if she were to take this very last step there would be no turning back so she had to see him. She had to be sure and once and for all decide if everything her heart was telling her was right.

The next morning she had arrived at Naruto's dorm room, he invited her in and she took a seat on the couch. ''What brings you here so early Erza-chan. Do we have a new mission?'' he asked as she shook her head. He continued trying to start a conversation, but noticed she was staring at him. ''E-Erza-chan. Is something up?''

Erza feeling embarrassed turned her head away from Naruto and spoke up in a rather shy voice which was unlike her.

"N-No Naruto-kun, I was just thinking about something that's all…" she trailed off as Naruto took a seat right next to her on the couch.

''Are you sure?'' he asked, concern filling his voice.

_''Think of this like a battle. Think of this like a battle. Think of this like a battle.'_' Erza mentally chatted as she calmed her heart rate.

Instead of answering Naruto just Erza without warning turned and suddenly kissed him on the lips. For a few moments Naruto was dumbfounded but soon returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as their bodies brushed against each other. They kissed at each other roughly as the both of them fought for dominance. Naruto managed to brush it all along the side of Erza's tongue and cheek as he tasted mint toothpaste.

Soon enough there was need for air and the both of them broke the kiss noticing a trail of saliva that connected their mouths together. The both of them blushed red as they got up from the couch and wiped the trail of saliva from their mouths. Naruto was the first to speak up as his eyes seemed mixed with lust and shock at the same time. "Erza-chan, what brought this on?''

Erza's face heated up as she reached out and grabbed his hand. ''I-It's short of embarrassing. C-Can we go to your bedroom and talk?''

While Naruto was still concerned about Erza's behavior he decided to go with her request and lead her to his room to find out what was on the red-head's mind.

00  
>Chapter End<br>00

This is a two-shot. That's it.


	2. Titania the Seductress!

Titania the Seductress  
>0<br>Naruto x ?  
>0<p>

Author's Note  
>0<br>When I say I'm going to complete a story, that's what I do.  
>00000<br>Story Start  
>00<p>

"Naruto…I…" Erza found that she was unable to say the words. So she decided to show him and pressed her lips against his.

Naruto kissed back, wrapping his arms around her. After a few moments the kiss broke. "Erza."

"Naruto, I want to take our relationship further." She finally said after the awkward silence. Normally things like modesty didn't bother her. She usually didn't have problems with men seeing her naked, as long as they were her guild mates she grew up with from childhood of course. If anything Erza was a tomboy at heart, having showered with the lot of them when they were young. Sex was just something that didn't register on her radar, but now it was different. She was suddenly feel self-conscious, wondering if Naruto would find her desirable considering she didn't put as much effort or thought in maintaining her appearance as her fellow female guild mates.

Naruto didn't say anything, trying to process what he just heard.

"Naruto…" she took his silence as something else.

"I-I'm sorry," he suddenly stammered, becoming rather flustered. Seeing the hurt in her eyes he realized she thought he was rejecting her.

"Erza I'm not good in matters like this. I mean you're so courageous, amazing, and sexy. I…" his face burned red.

"Do you really think I'm sexy?" she asked him, a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah." He honestly answered, a smile forming on his face. "Are you sure? I mean, we can wait."

"No…I'm sure. It's just; I've never done this sort of thing before. Honestly, I can't remember the last time something unnerved me so." She admitted with a chuckle. This was Naruto; loyal, loving, and energetic Naruto.

"Me neither," he said before he suddenly burst out laughing. "Look at us. We can run into an S-rank mission without breaking a sweat, but when it comes to taking our relationship to the next level we're about to having a nervous breakdown."

Erza began laughing as well. "You're right, it is silly. Naruto, thank you for everything you've done."

"I'd was happy too Erza. Nothing has made me happier than being by your side, I love you." He said as he pressed his lips against hers. The butterflies in Erza's stomach fluttered away as they dropped down onto the bed. The heat from their kisses intensified as they slowly removed their clothing. Erza's fingers trimmed at the hem of Naruto's shirt as he began sliding off her strap.

Heated gasps escaped Erza's lips as Naruto's lips traced down her jawline to the top of her breasts. Erza's fingers trailed along Naruto's stomach s one of her hands groped her chest. They took things slow, having only removed their shirts so far. "Beautiful," Naruto remarked as he studied the topless crimson haired woman. His fingers trailed along the shape of her breasts as Erza caressed his cheek.

Slowly they trailed each other's bodies. Next Erza's bra came off, exposing her erect nipples. He became softly rubbing his fingers against them, causing mewls to escape Erza's mouth. Suddenly she pressed her mouth against his as she used her right hand to unbutton his hands. "Feels so good." She murmured as Naruto continued to fondle her breasts.

There was no rush. They continued to kiss for a few minutes before dispensing of their lower garments. Naruto moved between Erza's legs, his mouth latching onto her neck. The two of them began dry-humping, pecking, and groping as they became sweaty. It took a while before the two of them no longer felt nervous at all.

"Man, no wonder you hear about people becoming addicted." Naruto murmured as he felt Erza rub his

soon returned to favor by sliding the finger past the fabric of her panties, rubbing her slit. Erza moaned as she felt him slowly explore her folds. She gently placed her other hand on his hand and directed it to a different spot. "Faster, move your fingers like that." she instructed.

Naruto continued following Erza's instructions as her face steadily became red, her breathing shallower, and body tense.

Seconds later Era let out a scream, coming under Naruto's ministrations. "Naruto...over here...now!" she ordered. Her desire was like a fire that threatens to rage out of control.

Naruto complied, sitting up he slid his boxers off and over his legs, letting it fly to the side. He studied over form, long, scarlet hair, slender form, and large breasts. Even her blue Fairy Tail stamp located in the middle of her left upper arm added to her appeal.

Erza was doing some studying of her well. Naruto wasn't muscular like Elfman, but he was well built. Toned, his skin slightly tanned and fit body glistening with sweat. Erza unconsciously licked her lips. "Naruto, do you have any condoms?" she suddenly remembered, chastising herself for forgetting about bringing some protection.

"Yeah, courtesy form Mr. Be a man," he admitted with a chuckle. He went over to his drawer and opened it, pulling out a condom. Erza watched as Naruto tore open the wrapper with his teeth. It took him a minute or so, but he was able to roll it on. The black texture of the condom looked rather odd on his cock. _'That's supposed to fit inside of me?_' she thought. She began recalling some gossip she heard about women comparing the size of their boyfriends and exes. Anything larger than ten inches was a big deal, yet could be painful and they seemed to make fun of anything smaller than five inches. He seemed to be between the two sizes so, but towards the larger end of the spectrum, so maybe the right size? She hoped so.

Naruto kissed her, wrapping an arm around her waist and lowering her down as he poked at her entrance. Erza wrapped an arm over him, holding his head down as their tongues rubbed against each other. Naruto then slowly pushed inside of her, causing Erza to let out a grunt and hold him close.

"Give...give me a minute." she said, gripping his arms. To comfort her Naruto captured her lips in a kiss.  
>"I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked, breaking the kiss.<p>

"No, just, go slow." she told him as he pulled back and slid back in. They both moaned as pleasure coursed through them. Placing his hands on her hips, he balanced himself as he started moving his hips back and forth.

Erza hips started moving along with his. After a few minutes he began speeding up. They found themselves unable to contain themselves, letting out a series of loud, embarrassing moans and groans as they continued to make love. They let themselves go as the passion consumed them. Naruto pulled Erza into a hugging position as they continued to fervently move their hips as they came closer to sexual bliss.

A loud groan escaped Naruto's mouth. He pushed in as deep as he could, feeling the sensation of Erza's walls milking him for everything he had. Erza let out an intense scream of her own, her nails digging into the blond's shoulders as her bucking hips quickly bucked against him with wild timed spasms.

By the time their high was finished they were cuddled up together, quite satisfied but far from spent. "Hhm Naruto-kun, I have a few things I like to try." she began with a coy smile. And from that moment Titania the Seductress had been born.

A beast of sorts had been awakened in the woman. "Lick my heel maggot!" Erza, clad in her Flame Empress Armor ordered a Naruto who was wearing hand cuffs. Role play had become a big part of their routine, seeing as it was something Erza always wanted to indulge in.

"Of course mistress." he had remembered that innocent, pleading look Erza had given him. That uncertain look about something she wanted to try and how he simply told her that if it was something she wanted to do, he wouldn't say no. He loved her and he knew Erza was too level-headed to suggest something that outrageous. Clearly he underestimated the deviousness of that woman.

"Naruto-sama, I'm afraid I haven't finish cooking dinner." dressed in a short, purple sleeveless tunic decorated with many flowers. The cleavage bearing outfit was none other than her Robe of Yuen and the role Erza was playing was that of a timid maid. It continued like this, with her using her Sea Empress Armor while pretending to be a mermaid or Purgatory armory and being a demon. Though his personal favorite was when she used the Seduction armor. Suffice to say that Uzumaki Naruto's indomitable will had finally met his match in the form of Titania the Seductress.


End file.
